The Revenge
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: Riku only want to check the haunted house with Sora, but it end up tragedy because they were meet a real vampire. That vampire was love Sora since he and Sora always together in they past, but Sora more love Riku and he was leaving him behind.R&R!


**Author note**: uh… happy Halloween? This story about some kind revenge…  
So some one will die in this fic, I hope you like it. My first language is not English, so please tell me if something wrong with my fic.

Please read and review…

**Summary:** Riku only want to check the haunted house with Sora, but it end up tragedy because they were meet a real vampire. That vampire was love Sora since he and Sora always together in they past, but Sora more love Riku and he was leaving him behind. Tragedy and Romance. R&R!

**

* * *

The Revenge **

Today is Halloween day. This night will be the cool Halloween day in my life, because at last he wants to go with me to the haunted mansion. I always want to see him scare and then bagging my help.

"Ri… Riku… why we must enter this old mansion… this place was so scary!!" I see Sora was shaking.

This is really the greatest day in my life because I really love to see him like this. He was so cute and innocent. I can only see him like this only at Halloween day.

"Are you scare Sora?" I was trying teasing him. "Why don't you go home now if you were scare? I'm okay to explorer this house alone."

"Riku… I'm … to scare to go home alone, would you going home with me?" He was really to scare to go home alone. "A…anyway I also feel we been watching someone… I hope the rumor about this old house been haunted by someone is not true…" he looks so worried.

I was sighing. "Sora… that just only your feeling, I doesn't feel someone is watching us here." I try to make him little calm. "Anyway there is no thing such a ghost in this house. That just only a rumor and I am not going to leave this house before I explorer this house."

"But Riku!!" he was holding my hand. "I do really feel someone is watching us!! I also have a bad feeling about this, we really should leave right now!!" he was pulling me to way out.

"Hey!! Knock it off Sora!! If there really someone has watching us right now, I will find that guy and kick that person." I try to make him calm before he become more panic.

"…O… okay…" he looks at me. It looks like he was little calm now.

"Now… let checking this house a little far…" we walk deeper to this house.

"B… by the way Riku…" he was trying to say something so this place wont be to spooky. "Why must become a werewolf? Actually I like your costume but I tough you will become a vampire just like me."

"… Why do you think I will become a vampire Sora?" I ask him back.

"Oh… that because you said my costume was good and cool last year. So I tough you will wear a same costume like me, so we will match if we go together." He was smiling to me. It looks like he not to afraid again.

"Well it cool but I don't like the mask. It really a bother for me you know, I cannot see your face clearly…" yeah, that mask it really a bother because I cannot see your cutie face.

"Really? I tough it was cool, it hard to make this mask you know." He was looking at me. "Anyway, you still not answer my question. Why you become a werewolf Riku?"

"…" What should I say… like or just random pick? I don't really like werewolf but I still choose it, but still this is also not a random pick because the shopkeeper say it look good on me. So I just buy this costume. "…Someone say it cool if I wearing it, so I think you will think it cool to. That has why I choose."

"Huh… you choose this costume just because someone said it? I tough you like this costume." He was staring at me.

"Well… a little, anyway let's get going. If we not moving and just talk, we will not done checking this house before midnight. You don't want to stay in this house right." I begin to walk and leaving him.

"Ah!! W…wait up Riku." He was following me from behind.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow… there's a basement in this house. Let has go down and checking this basement." I said.

"But Riku… it dark down there, isn't that will be danger?" Sora was worried.

"… I guess, Sora would you stay here for awhile? I want to check this basement for a minute…" I look at him.

"…" he was staring at me with worried eyes. "Riku…could we just leave this place now? I afraid to be alone in dark and the basement was to dark. It will be hard to look down there, please let just leave now Riku." He was holding my hand and I can tell from his eyes he was beginning to afraid again.

"Sora… I just go down there for a minute, don't worry okay?" I try to make him comfort and safe. "If there really a ghost in this house, just screaming." I think I will tease him again a little. "I will hurry up came, but I guess the ghost already gone because hearing you scream so loud."

"I… I'm not going to scream like a girl Riku!! A…and I'm not scare ghost, I just afraid to be alone in the dark!!" His face was red, he also angry a little.

"Okay… okay…" I smile a little. "Just wait here for a few minute okay?" I begin to go down and leaving Sora up there.

The basement is really dark, it hard to see something in my front just like Sora said. Slowly I realize something, deeper I go, it will getting colder inside.

"… Why this basement was so cold." I was whispering to my self.

"………" I hear someone is talking, but I cannot hear it clearly and I also don't know where the voice came.

"…_He……_" I hear it again, I think it from front.

"………"

"_Why…him…?_" What were they saying?

"_What your … …!_" I hear someone is angry.

"…_Sorry…_" I hear someone is also crying. "_I………to forgive…"_

"I think that voice come trough from there…" I walk more closely. I see a blond boy and girl standing around some kinda pod.

"Don't you ever dare to see me again Naminé, you know I never like you. Only him always in my heart and there's no place for you in my heart." The blond boy said it with cold tone.

"But Roxas, he doesn't remember you anymore!! He doesn't know you, you and him will never be together…" say the blond girl name Naminé.

"What do you know about my destiny!!? Tonight he was here and he will be mine forever." Say the blond boy.

"Are you going to turn him into vampire!?" Naminé look so surprise.

_Vampire? Did she just say vampire?_ Vampire doesn't axis right?

"Yeah… if I turn him into vampire, he can be eternal. We will be together forever." Roxas said.

"But… he was a human. He doesn't want to be vampire just like us Roxas, you cannot do that." She was worried.

"That not your business Naminé, as long he with me I will make Sora falling love with me. Even that takes forever." He said. Suddenly he disappears.

"This not good, Sora was in danger." I was whispering to my self.

I head back faster as I can, I was worry something might be happen to Sora. Suddenly I hear Sora was screaming. "Damn!!" I was cursing that guy.

"**LET ME GO!!**" I hear Sora was cried.

"Sora!!" I see Roxas was holding Sora hand. "Let him go!!"

"Don't try to _bothering_ me against Riku!! Why Sora always chose you! Why he never chose me just once!? I _love_ him longer then you! Why you must came and stealing my Sora!" he looks so angry.

"What!?" I don't understand what he was saying. "What do you mean? I and Sora never met you before."

"You and Sora may not remember me anymore… but I been watching you and Sora since you're still kid, no… since you two leaving me behind." He said with cold tone.

"What do you want from us…?" Sora was scare, he was about to cry.

"…" he was holding Sora tightly. "I… need you Sora and you Riku… " He was looking at me so cold. "… I want you_**to banish from this world.**_"

Suddenly a knife was stabbing my body, a fresh blood flowing down to the floor.

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuu!!" Sora was screaming.

Suddenly my body was feeling so heavy and I was falling to the floor because of the gravitation.

Sora was running closer to me and he was grabbing my body. "Why did you do this…?" he was looking at Roxas with scare.

"If he dies… you will be mine forever… just mine…" Roxas said.

"S…Sora…" I try to speak.

"Riku!! Hang on, I… I will do something to safe you!" He was panic and crying.

"I… just want…you to know…" my breath was getting harder, am I going to die?

"Riku… please hang on… safe you strength." His tears were falling to my face. "You will be fine… you're not going to die…"

"…That… I… love you…" I try to smile at him, but after that I was stop breathing…

"No… this cannot be happen… please Riku… open your eyes… say if you just kidding right? Please open your eyes Riku…Please!!!" he was shaking Riku body but he's not moving at all.

"_RIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"_

**THE END…**

**

* * *

Author note**: Done! Is this a sad ending? Or you think a normal ending?

_**Riku:**__ WTF? How dare you kill me Ventus!**  
Me:**__ Uh… don't mad at me! I was only trying to make a sad story!**  
Riku: **__But the pairing is me and Sora! Not Roxas and Sora! So I shouldn't die! (Yelling at me)**  
Me: **__Waaaaaah!! Don't mad at me. (Running away)**  
Sora: **__Riku! Don't mad at Ventus! He only tried to make some good story.**  
Me: **__Sora! Help me! (Running to Sora and hide behind him)_**  
Roxas:** I like when he dying… (Smile evilly at Riku)_**  
Riku: **__... (He was glare at me and about to kill me)**  
Sora:**__ Hmm… why Riku and Roxas relationship always bad?**  
Roxas: **__Sora, that because we like you. (Smirk at Riku)**  
Riku:**__ And Sora was mine!**  
Roxas: **__Don't you dare to say it again! (Grabbing Riku)_**  
Me: **(Panic seeing them almost fighting)Please review this story! I really want a review for my story so Riku won't mad too much at me because I kill him in this story! Please you two! Don't fighting! Sora was mine!**  
Roxas and Riku: **He was mine!**  
Sora: **I'm not your! (Angry) Stop fighting about me already!! It suck, I not a thing! (He was leaving us)**  
Me: **Sooraaa~ don't leave me! (Fallowing him)**  
Riku and Roxas: **Wait up Sora!!


End file.
